Forever Hold Your Peace
by JAKESGIRL4EVER
Summary: If anyone knows why this man and this woman should not be joined in holy matrimony let them speak now, or forever hold their peace...forever hold your peace...for fucking ever." You all know "My Jake" would never have held his peace! "My Jake" would never have given up on Bella! A Three Chapter Story of what My Jake coulda, shoulda, woulda done! Enjoy! Fanfics for fun right?
1. Chapter 1

_"If anyone knows why this man and this woman should not be joined in holy matrimony_ _let them speak now, or forever hold their peace... forever hold your peace... for fucking ever..."_

"Ughhhh!" Jake raged, tugging on his hair and kicking the kitchen chair across the  
room. The wooden chair crashed then splintered, an arm rest embedded into  
the wall.

Those words were on an endless loop running through his head as he paced the small red house furiously.

Back and forth he stalked loudly, ranting his anger, pouring out his heart break.

It was 3:30, Bella was about to walk down the aisle at her wedding.

He hadn't been able to stop her. Not for the love of her friends or family, her future or  
even.. for him.

_Nothing, no one was more important to her than Edward Fucking Cullen._

"Bullshit! I don't believe it! You're fooling yourself." Jake heard himself roar at her  
over and over again. To no avail.

He'd tried and tried to get her to see things the way they should be.

Billy sat unmoving in his chair off to the corner, fearing his small red house  
would not withstand his son's fury, afraid to speak anything that might further set  
his inconsolable son off in a worse, self destructive, tirade.

"I can't, Dad. I can't let her do it!" he roared for the hundredth time, pulling his fists  
from his hair only to smash one through the dining room wall.

"I should tell Charlie...Renee! I should fucking tell her parents_! Someone_ HAS to stop  
this tragedy!"

This had been going on all day. Billy watched the clock anxiously, witnessing Jacob's  
increasing agitation. Hopefully it would subside completely within the next hour.

When _it_ would be over.

**4:00**

Jake fell to Billy's feet sobbing, dry heaving his guts out, on the verge on phasing.

"Dad..." he cried out, under the crush of failure.

Billy placed a shaky hand on his son's head that hung in defeat between his  
crippled knees. He felt weak seeing his son suffer like this and not being able to help  
him, but he trusted that Jake would eventually find a way to save Bella Swan's life in  
the end. If anyone could save his best friend's stubborn daughter from herself it would  
be his son. His determined, even more stubborn son and future Alpha.

"Shhhh, Jake... come now..." he said with a raspy voice. "Listen to your heart. It will  
guide you, lead the way... You have to be true to the truth. Someday she'll forgive  
you."

He stroked the top of his son's ebony head, which shot up to lock questioning eyes onto  
his father's. With a simple nod, Billy closed his eyes in a moment of hope and prayer,  
and Jake was gone.

** ~o0o~**

Bella stood trembling at the threshold of the patio door, awaiting the moment she was  
to step forward on Charlie's arm and become Mrs Edward Cullen.

Charlie squeezed his large protective hand over Bella's tiny one, which had a death  
grip on the arm of his suit jacket. "You ready Bells?" he asked, and tried to give her an  
encouraging smile.

She barely nodded.

"You...sure? No shame in uh, waiting...ya know." He squeezed her hand more  
firmly. She shouldn't tremble like this, and she definitely shouldn't look that desperate,  
frightened, and...unhappy.

A tear formed and rolled down her cheek. She huffed in its betrayal and quickly swiped  
it away. "Dad.." she complained, staring straight ahead rigidly.

It was taking everything she had to stand here and keep her composure.

Why was she standing here ready to be given away to Edward and thinking only of, her  
_Jacob?_

She was cursing her weakness - weakness of mind and of heart. She tried to  
focus on Renee, and it only made her cringe as waves of utter selfishness washed over  
her.

Renee was beaming at her with a mothers pride and love, surely dreaming of  
grandchildren and a full future with her family.

Little did all her human family and friends know the betrayal she had planned for them.

And, Jacob.

_Oh. My. God._

He knew the coming betrayals, the truths, and the secrets. All of them. Even her  
deepest ones,even the ones she was just now, _too late,_ becoming fully aware of.

Oh, how she'd hurt him.  
Hurt them.  
All.

The self loathing crashed into her and she nearly doubled over from the pain and  
nausea. It took her breath away and she strained to regain self control.

"Bells!" Charlie snapped, breaking their stiff pose to turn and grab Bella's  
shoulders. "Honey! Listen to me. You . Don't. Have. To Do This." He was almost  
desperate in his pleading.

Another tear escaped and ran down her cheek.  
"Its alright, Dad. I'm ...I'm..just happy." she lied as Charlie captured the tear for her with his thumb.

"Yeah right." Charlie huffed,conceding back into formation.

"Now! Now, Bella!" Alice bounced behind her, shoving her forward out the door onto  
the white cloth that led the way ominously forward into Edward's icy grasp.

The crowd of beautiful, wedding guests stood forming a sea of pastels, bows, lace and  
smiling faces. They were framed by hanging flowers, twinkling lights, ribbons and  
a cascade of virginal white embedded in the deep green of the grounds and surrounding forest.

The yard smelled heavenly.

Tears blurred her vision as Charlie did his duty and propelled them forward. Slowly,  
hesitantly, yet forward. Bella decided she didn't need to see what was in front of her,  
she was content to be lost and tortured by the images in head, she closed her eyes.

_Jacob._  
_Her and Jacob._  
_Laughing_  
_Smiling_  
_His warmth_  
_Her Jake_  
_The two tiny dark haired children_...

She startled at the icy hand, grasping for hers.

"Edward," she whispered bewildered and shocked.  
Had they really reached this point already?

"You okay, love?" he murmured in his silky voice.  
She nodded weakly.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Pastor Miller questioned loudly.  
"I do. I guess..." Charlie responded per rehearsal, and placed a soft kiss on Bella's  
cheek as he peeled her frozen, trembling hand from his arm and placed it to Edwards  
equally pale and cold hand.

He stepped back a step and then couldn't move any farther. This all suddenly felt  
wrong, very wrong. Charlie could feel it in his bones... his 45 year old cop bones.  
"Charlie," Renee scolded, pulling him into the seat next to her. He huffed loudly, and  
squirmed in the small wooden chair seeking a comfort he would not find today.  
This whole mess suddenly irritated him to no end.

~o0o~

His bike carried him swiftly up the path that led to the Cullen crypt. With a sarcastic  
snort, he recognized the fancy wedding decorations and the overly expensive cars  
parked in front of the stylish mansion.

Jake feared the roaring of his bike would call out the vamps who would try to prevent  
him from getting any closer. If he had to, he would fight his way through to Bells.  
To his surprise no one came barreling out.

"Isabella Marie Swan... do you take... Edward Anthony Mason Cullen... to be your  
lawfully..." Jacob heard over the roaring of his bike. He figured they would hold the  
ceremony in their backyard. He twisted the throttle full blast and let his bike roar, as he  
shot forward, sending gravel flying from under his tires.

His boldness left the audience stunned. Jaws dropped. Not even the oh-so quick-witted  
vamps stopped him from pulling up at the altar.  
He jerked his bike to a stop, staring hard into Bella's shocked eyes.

"I DO!" he demanded loudly.

There was a stifled giggle from the crowd.

"BLACK!" Edward growled, shoving Bella behind him.

"You do what, son?" Pastor Miller asked Jacob a bit flustered.

"I know... well, you know... that part... have you asked it?" Jacob's courage was waning  
a bit and his cheeks flushed with doubt.

"What part?" the pastor asked confused even more.

"Does anybody know any reason... why these two shouldn't be married...forever hold  
your peace! THAT part." Jake begged desperately.

"Ohhhh." The Pastor nodded in comprehension.

"Okay, dog! Party's over for you." Emmett tried pulling him and the bike to the side.  
Tried man handling him away from the alter.

"Get. Off. Me. Monkey. Man." Jake shrugged off Emmett as if he were a flea.

"I'm warning you, Black. Leave. Now," Edward hissed through clenched, razor sharp teeth.  
"Get. On. The. Bike. Bella." Jake pleaded, with a will of steel, eyeing Edward right back just as  
threatening.

Bella's feet shuffled a bit. Edward held her firmly in place.

"What are you doing, Jake?" She sobbed in confusion.

Around them the audience was quiet, watching their interaction with concern, curiosity and, from  
Charlie's side, with hope.

"I'm doing what HE doesn't have the balls to do, Bells!" Jacob said resolutely. "I'm saving you  
from yourself, from this horrible mistake."

Everyone could see the resolve in Jacobs face, in his stance. This was no joke. Jacob was a  
force of nature, of Bella's natural path, to be reckoned with. NOW.

"You're so vain to think you could live among us," he continued ranting at Edward. Several  
hisses from the undead fraction didn't stop him in his grim determination. " You actually think  
you could take one of our own, one of MINE, from us!" Jacob was shaking visibly, which  
caused Emmett to back off, shrugging at Edward, as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie  
protectively.

"I won't let that happen!" Jacob growled with finality. " I may be the great grandson of Ephraim  
Black, but I'm not gonna be this generation's push over! I want you GONE! No more treaty. Give  
us our peace! Give me Bella."

"Jake.." she whimpered shaking her head in dismay. She knew Jake loved her. But she could  
never fathom the depths he'd fallen for her. The depths his love and dedication for her ran. It  
was the way every woman wanted to be loved, and she was throwing it back at him at every  
turn. She created the desperation he was feeling.

She'd been sooo..stubborn. So selfish. So blind.

"Bella can make her own decisions" Edward defended.

"The let her go, NOW." Jake challenged back. " Yeah, shes barely 18 and you've been 18  
for how fucking long..?" he screamed, eyes wide, jaw set with the threat he was so ready to  
unleash. " This is a bad decision, Edward, and you know it! Why don't you two tell everyone  
your plans!" he threatened further.

"What plans..." Charlie joined Jacob's side.

"Why don't you tell everyone the truth! Tell them!' he nodded his head towards Charlie and  
Renee, " Tell them how they'll never see their daughter again!"

Jake was seething in pent up hostility and numb from heartbreak.

He took another deep breath, trying to keep control of his shaking body and racing mind.

"What? Bella?" Renee asked incredulously gripping Charlies arm for support.  
Carlise stepped forward placing his hand on Jake's white knuckles that were clenching the  
handle bars.

"We understand Jacob...please.." he begged with terror and defeat in his eyes.

Jacob knew he was dangerously close to the point of no return...for them all.

He took another deep, steadying breath.

"Do you want to leave us all, forever , Bells?"

He sighed frustrated, shoving his hands into his hair.

She shook her head no.  
He tugged hard at his ebony hair.."Do you _want_ me to leave, right now...forever?" he choked  
with emotion staring at the bike's gas tank, afraid of looking in her eyes, afraid of the answer  
he'd see there.

She shook her head and whispered, "No." His heart lightened a bit.

"You wanna have... _kids_... don't you, Bells..." He lifted his eyes to hers and burned into them  
knowingly. Only he knew her better than she knew her self.

She shook her head yes, and peeled her eyes from Jake's in shame. Shameful she was so  
fucking close to giving so much up. Too much.

Jake sighed with understanding, and sudden empathy for the position he'd put them all in.

He let his bike roll forward, bringing him closer to his Bella. "You love the Cullen's, don't ya,  
sweetheart?" He extended his strong, protective arm, wiggling his fingers, anxiously for her to  
take his hand and join _him._

"Yes..." She sobbed loudly, breaking the silence, then buried her face in Edwards shoulder her  
tiny fingers fisting the sleeve of his tuxedo.

"Bella, they love you, too. We all do. Everyone here loves you and wants you to be happy."  
Jacob continued trying to sooth her and rationalize with her.

"Yes, Bells!" Charlie clapped his hand down on Jake's shoulder, in support of him, his eyes  
pleading with his daughter. "You need more time. This was too fast. Obviously there's more  
here to consider than you've shared with your mom and I." Charlie glared at Edward, then cut a  
threatening glance at Carlise, too.

Edward's face fell in defeat. It was the moment he succumbed to sanity and what he knew  
should not have been all along. He turned and took Bella in his arms.

"I love you more than life itself. I would have treasured an eternity with you, but... I told you it  
was a selfish act. I want a long, normal, happy, life for you... more than anything," he confessed  
with love in his eyes.

"No, Edward! We've discussed this!" Bella cried out through clenched teeth. She was angry and  
felt rejected all over again. Desperate, she clutched at Edward, who was shuffling them towards  
Jacob.

"You'll be... _happy_... so, so, so much happier..." he promised with a broken smile.

"Alice has seen it."

Bella shot a shocked glance between Alice, who hung her head, then back at Edward.

"You KNEW? All this time, you knew?" she accused. "You withheld information from me?  
Again? You agreed, no... you promised to never ever do that again!"

"And you," she turned to Jacob, trembling with rage. "You... just come here and destroy  
everything..."

Jacob stayed silent. He'd take her rage until the end of their days, as long as he would get  
Bella out of the bloodsucker's hold, his spell. As long as those creatures were around her, their  
influence would always cloud Bella's mind and decisions.

"I knew Jacob would never give up on protecting you. I knew all the scenarios Alice has seen  
for you...and this one is best," Edward choked out as he grabbed Jake's huge hand and placed  
Bella's tiny one into it.

"Nooooo!" she sobbed.

"This is right," he admitted to Jake with the face of a burning man. "Protect her," he warned and  
pulled his hands from their grasp, kissing Bella's cheek.

"Always did and always will," Jake promised kicking the bike to life.._he wasn't quite sure what the hell was happening, but he was ready to leave._

Edward flung Bella up on the back of the bike.

Jake revved the throttle in warning and Bella screamed, "Edward?" holding her empty hand out  
to him as Jake took off, spitting grass, mud and flowers, behind them.

He flew through the trees along the river wanting the quickest escape. Branches and shrubs  
grabbed at them, he shielded her the best he could. His heart thundered in his chest; his  
breathing had stilled many minutes ago. Was Bella really, fucking really, on his bike, clinging  
tightly to him?

He was afraid to look behind him, afraid to say anything out of fear she'd disappear.  
They reached the road, but Jake could barely concentrate. His heart was still beating furiously in  
his throat.

Bella had stopped trembling as soon as they left Cullen's property and hit the highway. Her  
arms clutched his waist tightly and unmoving, her head resting between his shoulder blades.  
That, along with the fact she wasn't beating the shit out of him was... well... encouraging.

He kept stealing glances behind them in his rear view mirrors as they raced down 101 away  
from Forks and Cullen, as fast as he dared with his precious cargo. All he saw trailing behind  
them was her hideous wedding dress - flapping all over the place - like a fish outta water.

He let up on the throttle, took a deep breath and rumbled to a slow stop on the side of the road.  
Hesitating momentarily, he threw a wary glance behind them before dismounting the bike and  
pulling Bella to her feet in front of him.

She was a mess. Her makeup was cried off into long angry black streaks down her ivory face.  
Her hair was wind blown to pieces. Little tiny ass white flowers still clung randomly in her  
tangles. The tattered dress poufed and pooled around them with a lot less glory to it now.

Their eyes met.

"Will you forgive me?"he ground out in a strangled, gravelly voice, hoarse from all his  
screaming and yelling earlier.

"Someday," she whispered looking down, fisting her hands in the dress.

"I love you, Bella."

"I know..." she answered, refusing to look at him.

"You love me, too."

She uttered a stubborn "I know."

"I'm only doing what's best for you, Bells..." his voiced wavered. He hated sounding like _him._

"I know..."

They endured a long awkward silence, both looking about nervously.

Jake's attention returned to Bella. He was surveying the huge white fluff engulfing her small  
frame.

She squirmed uncomfortably under his persistent gaze.

Her silky skin was calling to him. He was overwhelmed by emotions and he wanted to kiss  
her. So badly. He ached for her. But for now, he had to be happy that she was standing here  
and not giving her life away to him! He, Jacob Black, won one small battle. For now.

The kisses could come later. And he prayed they would.

His fingers ghosted up her bare arms, sending the familiar ripples of desire through  
him. "Whatch'a got on under this._..thing._" he tried distracting himself, and gently caressed the  
exposed skin of her shoulders and neckline. His mouth watered.

"Same 'ol, same 'ol." She shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"Good. I like you in same 'ol, same 'ol." He smirked, giving her his warm Jake smile. For so  
long, smiling had felt foreign to his face, and he kinda liked feeling it again.

Jake hooked his fingers under the small straps on top of her shoulders and pulled as hard  
as he could, anxious to rid them both of this reminder of the day's near disaster. The damn  
thing gave way like tissue paper, ripping right in half, all the way down to her thighs.

"Jacob!" she screeched above the tearing fabric, her hands flying up to cover herself.

Jake dropped his hands as the dress pooled at Bella's feet.

She stood before him in a soft white tank with a lace edge lying across the rounded tops of her  
breasts, a pair of white cotton boy shorts with lace gently wrapping her silky thighs, and a pair of  
white rhinestone studded converse high tops on her feet.

"Very practical" he grinned as he eyed her shoes. "This we can work with," he joked, wrapping  
his hands around her tiny waist and lifting her onto the bike as he kicked the stupid, discarded  
dress into the ditch.

"I'm gonna freeze." she complained.

He climbed on the bike and pulled her arms tightly around him. "Not for long," he promised,  
bringing the bike back to life and heading outta Forks like a wolf leaving hell.

PA


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we doing here, Jake? Take me home!"

Bella sat stubbornly on the bike parked in front of their dad's old fishing cabin. A remote, most secluded part of LaPush. She unwrapped Jake's shirt off the back of the bike and tugged it over her head. It would hang on her like a dress, but was entirely better than feeling half naked.

Jake was pacing in front of the cabin like a caged wolf, freaking out over the events of the last hour.

"Jacob!" she yelled, calling for his attention.  
"What?" he snapped throwing his hands up at her.  
"Really? Kidnapping me?" She motioned helplessly to their surroundings.  
"Its not kidnapping! We're... we're... running away. Together. Besides...you're not a kid," he mumbled diverting his eyes back to his shoe tops.

Bella rolled her eyes, climbed off the bike and started walking back down the path towards the beach.  
"Where are you going?" he called after her in a panic.  
"Home." she hissed through gritted teeth, concentrating hard on the path under her feet, trying to ignore her wedding white, converse high tops.

"No, Bella! You can't. He'll, he'll..." he stutter as he chased after her and  
she spun around with fury in her eyes, yelling back at him.

"He'll do what? WHAT?"

Jake shut up immediately, shoving his hands in his pockets, as he kicked at the dirt nervously.  
He hated pissing off Bella.

"Exactly! Not a thing! Because it's over! OVER!" she screamed, clenching her hands to fists, her face flushed and tear-stained.

"I'm not marrying Edward nor is Edward marrying me. Thanks to you. You should be happy. You won." She turned and stalked away even more determined.

"Bella." He sighed, feeling confused and defeated all over again. She was right. He should be ecstatic, but he couldn't, not when she seemed so angry... Would she slip back into _"Shella Bella Zombie Queen"_ all because of him this time? After all, he had ruined her wedding to a guy she _thought_ she really loved.

Hardly a forgivable offense. Did he really just ruin everything? Even the last chance he ever had?

"Bella! How long till someday?" he shouted after her.

She had promised to forgive him _someday_.

She turned around, her arms wrapped tightly across her body, her eyes red-rimmed from crying.

"I reserve the right to change that. To _never._" she hissed and wheeled back around, stalking off even faster, more determined.

"Never?" he repeated to himself. It was like a knife going through his chest.  
No matter what, he couldn't make her see! She was always running away from him.  
"Bella!" He ran after her, grabbing her, and pulled her into his arms.

She fought him off. "No Jacob! Let me go!" she cried.  
They struggled against each other and her legs tangled up in his causing her to tumble into the sand dune next to the path. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the cabin.

No way. He. Would. Not. Fucking. Let. Her. Go! NO!

Crying and shivering in her under things, she started to beat on his chest, squirming in his arms like a slippery fish. "Let me down, you idiot!"

He gripped her tighter, remembering that he was willing to accept her hate of him and her fury in exchange for her safety and her life. He had just hoped... it wouldn't be like this.

"Okay! Okay... okay! Bella, stop!" Jake huffed once inside the cabin, kicking the front door closed behind them.

The heavy oak door slammed shut like a clap of thunder.

An eerie, still, musty darkness surrounded them. Dust moats floated silently thru the air.

Bella stopped ranting as she took in their father's fishing cabin.

She gulped and looked up, meeting Jake's eyes. No one had been here since Harry's death. They recognized the memory in each other's faces. After a few moments, Bella saw more in Jake's eyes, more than the loss of Harry Clearwater. He radiated all the purity of his intentions for her, the unfathomable sadness engulfing his soul - the loving joy and warmth that was missing. That she was missing.

"Jake-" She broke down, sobbing into his chest. Her angry fists turned into desperate hands, snaking up and around his neck. She clutched him tightly as her body shook with sobs; her face and mouth moving across his chest in a watery mess as she wept.

He carried her to the small bed and lay down with her, resting his back against the pillows there. He let her cry, trying to soothe her by rubbing slow circles on her back and stroking her long hair.

"I'm so confused, Jake," she whispered.  
"I know, hun," he replied in a husky voice.  
"I love him..." she cried.  
"I know, hun..." He tenderly stroked her hair, freeing it from the remaining little tiny ass white flowers.  
"I love you!" She sobbed harder, pulling him closer.  
His heart soared at her declaration. "I know, hun..." His voice cracked.  
"I... I was... th... th... thinking of you while I walked down the aisle," she confessed, stuttering.

"I know... wait..What?" His head snapped up in surprise. He put his finger under her chin resting on his chest and lifted her face to his.

She was a beautiful mess.

"Tell." It was all he could get past the hopeful lump in his throat.

"Yep..." she confirmed. " I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. Well, not really at all since the last time we saw each other..." Her right hand moved up; her fingers tangled into his hair.  
He loved when she played with his hair.

"On the mountain?" he sighed his eyes sinking shut to enhance the memory and the feel of her hands on him now.  
"Yeah..." she confessed.  
His heart swelled. "I knew you felt something life changing in those kisses Bella." He couldn't contain the grin his face broke into.

_His smiles were like the sun rising to her. When Jake was happy, she felt happy, no matter_ _what_.

Yeah..." She smiled up at him. "I saw us, Jake. Really, saw us... maybe... the way you do," she said shyly.  
"The way I do? Whaddya mean?" he questioned softly.

"Well, you know, together and happy and stuff. With our families." She blushed.  
"You saw your life with me?" He sucked in a huge breath in amazement.  
"Yeah, and..." She laid her head back on his chest and sighed deeply, releasing a shiver.  
He gave her a moment and continued soothing her. "And..." he eventually prompted her with a grin.  
"And..." She hesitated again and her voice dropped to a tiny whisper. "I saw our kids, Jake." Her finger drew nervous little circles on his chest next to where her cheek rested. "Two little dark haired kids...a boy and a girl..."  
"Really?" His cheeks were hurting from the huge grin he was trying to suppress.  
"Yeah..."  
"Who'd they look like?"  
"Like you... who else?" She smiled into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her possessively, encompassing her completely. He'd never held her like this before, but he was ready to push her - push her into seeing what they could be together.

Bella felt him surround her. His huge biceps enclosed her face and head, held her tightly. She could smell him so much better this way and she melted into him. The soft dark hairs of his arms tickled her nose, his arm pit so close, her waist pulled flush against him. She shivered at the feeling of possession and desire that coursed through her.

She felt so safe here in Jake's arms, _so alive._ She never wanted to be any other place on earth.  
Being in Edwards arms had only ever made her cold and wish she were dead in order to be with him.  
Lying here - with Jake - she finally understood that what she shared with Edward wasn't how love was supposed to be. Love should make you feel _alive._

She snuggled deeper into Jake's arms and closed her eyes.  
They had been through hell and back the last few days, emotionally and physically.  
The pair of best friends fell asleep, finding the comfort they'd needed, for days, in each others arms.

~o0o~

"Wakey Wakey, its breakfast with Jakey," he sang out waaay too playful for this early hour. "Rise n Shine, sleeping beauty, before I gotta go trade this for lunch!"

"Huh? what time is it?" she asked, pushing the tray of food away from her face.

Jake walked away with the food, mumbling happily, "Mmmm... Scrambled eggs, sausages, blueberry muffins, tea, OJ,..."

"Where did ya get all that?" She sat up, trying to smooth out her hair as her tummy rumbled with hunger. She hopped out of bed and padded after Jake like he was the pied piper, out the front door to the porch.

"Emily's Wolf Thru," he teased over his shoulder. The delicious scents wafting out behind him.

_Emily certainly appeared to be running a 24 hour cafe and carry-out for her pack boys she thought stepping out, onto the porch._

A fresh ocean breeze and warm sunshine greeted Bella's sleepy face. Jake had a white sheet over the old picnic table on the porch. Fresh picked flowers overflowed in a old beer can.  
"Table cloth?" She smiled. "I'm impressed."  
"Well, yeah," Jake said seriously. "We gut fish and deer on this thing." He visibly shuddered, then set down his tray of breakfast goodies.

"Oh, God..." she moaned, trying to replace the visual as she and Jake sat at the table, ravenous for the food displayed in front of them.

The summer breeze blew in fresh and cool off the ocean. It was a rare, sunny morning in LaPush's dense ocean side forest.

"This is so sweet Jake. I can't believe how hungry I am." she gushed reaching for a muffin.  
"Yeah. Neither of us really ate at all yesterday, huh?" He dug into the eggs, shoveling them onto the plates as fast as he could while Bella poured them orange juice.

_It had been over 24 hours since either had eaten and days since either had slept well._

"So... What did you do about - you know - eating when you hung out with _them_..." he asked, trying to make conversation.  
She shrugged. "I usually ate at home. Esme had stuff for me if I stayed longer." She smiled, recalling. "Emmett loved watching me eat. He said it was the thing he missed most about being human. He always wanted to feed me cheeseburgers."

"How old was he?" Jake mumble through a mouthful of food.  
"Emmett? I think he was turned in the 1940's or 50's... He was the youngest of them," she reminisced.  
"He was mauled by a grizzly bear and barely alive when they found him."  
"Yeah, he's pretty cool for a vamp..." Jake mumbled, shoving eggs in his mouth.

He was just starting to recover from the mental and physical exhaustion of the last few weeks.

"Why'd you do it, Jake?" she asked quietly, pushing her food around on the plate thoughtfully.

He swallowed hard and took a long drink of his orange juice. He knew this was coming, eventually.

"How could I... **not**... try and stop you, Bells. It was killing me." He reached across the table for her hand grasping it tenderly with his and fidgeted with it as he spoke, "I couldn't let you throw away your life. I felt like I'd die too, if you did, ya know? I had no way to deal with what I... _we.._. were facing. Rachel always said things change. She said she was so glad she didn't marry her first boyfriend. She was glad she went on and discovered new things about life and other people... you know... got off the rez."

Jacob paused, staring into onto his plate pensively -he looked up with a frown. "God... Not to mention your mom and dad. Bells, Charlie would have  
mourned for you forever. Your mom too..." he shook his head slowly.

Bella felt her stomach clench in discomfort. Why did she never realize before how selfish her actions were? Nervously chewing on her lower lip, she accepted Jake's explanation without even trying to defend her actions.

"You're all some of us have, Bella," Jake continued. "I knew I could never live the lie protecting your secret. How could I live knowing didn't do everything to stop you? Charlie's first question before he killed me for knowing, would be why didn't I TELL HIM!"

He shook his head side to side in disbelief. "I guess I was hoping the vamps would kill me for trying to save you..." he finally confessed, still playing with her tiny hand.  
Bella shivered and gasped. "Jake... no!"  
His voice cracked. "I couldn't protect your lie even if it meant your supposed "happiness". It was wrong, Bells. Wrong at every level for you to run off and marry him and become a vampire."

She hung her head. A moment of silence fell over them.

"Alice says we'll be happy. Happier...do you..believe that?" Bella asked shyly after a while, looking up at him through her eyelashes.  
"With my whole heart!" Jake brought her hand he'd been holding to his lips and left a tender kiss there.  
"Why do you think he just gave up on me like that? Gave me away so easily..." She choked on emotion.  
"Easily?" Jake repeated incredulously. "Handing you over to me must have been the hardest thing to do... This fight over you... was the hardest thing either of us have ever done, Bells. I waged a pretty damn tough battle for you. We both did. Hell, he got you in the dress and to the alter! That's a lot further than me," he said, hanging his head and pushing the rest of his eggs around the plate  
wordlessly.

Finally, he looked back up at her. " I told you I'd be annoyingly persistent – told ya I'd love you till your heart stopped beating… and even then…" He was choked off by a flood of emotions and dropped his fork, covering his face with his huge hands.

His heaving shoulders was all that gave away his momentary loss of control.

"Jake…" Bella tripped over her own feet trying to get to him. "Jake…Jacob..I'm sorry," she pleaded, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him to her.

His arms circled her waist, accepting her comfort as she stood over him at the table.  
"I love you so much, Bells," he cried hoarsely against her.  
"I know..."  
His body shook from tears he fought to keep at bay. "I fought so hard for you…"  
"I know…" She stroked his hair softly, her chest constricting as she felt his control slip away. Once more he laid his soul open to her. For her to take it and hold it or once again push it away and deny him her love.  
"I want you to live, goddamnit!" he choked, pulling her even closer.  
"I know... I am… I will…" she murmured, rubbing his temples in a soothing manner.  
"With me!" he sobbed harder.  
"I know..." She smiled above him and held him tighter.

Something inside her shifted.

How could she deny him, resist him anymore when she felt his fierce determination and love for her?  
"I'm sorry, Bells… I didn't know how to make you see." He sniffed as his sobs let up.  
"Okay... It's okay, Jake." She rocked them side to side.  
He loosened the grasp he had on her and wiggled free from her hold.

"I want you to be happy…" he demanded as he trapped her face between his huge hands.  
"I was pretty stupid for falling for a vampire, huh?"  
"Yeah…" he snorted, pulling away from her.  
"So, werewolves are pretty cool, huh… my kinda monster?" she teased and ruffled his hair.  
"I'm kinda prejudiced." He said giving her a crooked grin.  
"Am I gonna need rabies shots?" She snickered, feeling so much lighter now that all the tension was slowly ebbing away.

"Very funny, Bells." He grinned sheepishly, putting his hands on her hips.

"Kiss me…" he dared to breath.  
"Sure, sure…I suppose. You did save my life." she replied, leaning into him with a smile.  
Jake smiled wide and pulled her across his lap, into his arms, smothering her with his lips.

The kisses just got better and better each time.

_With the threat of physical violence removed they both could start to really, really, enjoy them. And they did_…

Jake had to pull away first out of fear his wolf would throw her on the table and have his way with her.  
Bella was panting, they were both breathless.

"Mmmm, no rabies shots, but really, really good birth control…" he groaned with a crooked smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Jake let everyone know they were both OK when he went by Emily's earlier for breakfast and sent word to Charlie not to worry.

_Not that he really would if Bells was with him._

He just told everyone they were trying to come to terms with all the crazy stuff and rapid changes in their lives and needed some time.

Sure, it seemed kind of selfish to run and hide, but it was exactly what the two of them needed. They'd both been pushed and pressured into paths and decisions neither of them saw coming or really welcomed. Jake and Bella would have to readjust the direction their lives were headed.  
Readjust to their natural path.

If they could find it.

After cleaning up their breakfast dishes, they set out for the day. With no plan or direction, just to be together and talk. They spent the day walking in the forest, laying on the warm sand of Third Beach and just wandering the beautiful wilderness of LaPush.  
They talked about life and what they believed followed death. Jake shared the depths of his grief over losing his mother and it helped Bella understand even better how losing her, too, was just not an option for him.

They tossed around the concept of eternity and immortality, wondering how Jake would handle his lengthened life span as a shape shifter and spirit warrior. He vowed to quit phasing so he could live his life with her, and they would experience a full human life together.

Then, they talked about, Love.

They debated loving more than one person and the different types of love there was.  
Was it really something that could last forever? They pondered how beliefs changed and under what circumstances they changed. Would age, maturity and experience change how they felt now, about everything? Each other?

They talked about everything under the sun. Just like they used to.

It all came so easy, just like it always does with them.

Jake held Bells' hand tenderly as they walked, squeezing it to punctuate ideas or intensity, and always made her feel loved and protected within his grasp.

She marveled at the strength and sense of security she got from this simple gesture. She realized how much she needed to be near him, physically.

"What is it with you and how I smell?" she eventually asked, as she skipped a stone out over the river. "I know Edward's thing was about smelling my blood, but whats your deal?"

Jake grabbed her hand and forced her to an abrupt stop on the path. He leaned down into her neck, burying his face in her hair and took a huge wolfish whiff.

"Mmmmmm..." he nearly growled, his eyes sinking shut.

"What?" Bella giggled nervously.

"You're so, you..." he said, eyes still shut, as if he were mesmerized. "Then..." he slowly opened his eyes. "There's strawberry shampoo and vanilla body lotion... so damn... mmmm... You just smell so, edible, Bells, damn..." He adjusted himself a bit, as his pants tightened.

"Then mother nature does us in." he said with a wink. " Your pheromones get me, and we _animals_are very attuned to that. We're driven by it, hunt by it, track by it."  
He pulled her against him, his eyes raking over her body. "We mate by it." he growled into her neck, helping himself to another wiff.

She let out a weak "squeeeee" and Jake devoured her lips. He kissed her breathless and then pushed her to arms length, panting.

"Scent dominates our senses, Bella. Of course your human abilities are much less than mine," he said grinning as he dropped his hands from her,

"Here, smell me Bells!" He laughed, raising his arms up high.

She sniffed at his chest - shyly - he rolled his eyes. "Soooo? Whadda think? You wanna tell me to go take a shower or do ya wanna kiss me?" he teased.

"Both." She laughed, walking away from him quickly.

"No! seriously... I know when you're aroused... like... you know... when you're horny. Do you ever feel that way around me, Bells?" He jogged a few steps to catch up with her.

Bella blushed 10 shades of red, her jaw hanging slack unable to respond.

He pulled her close again, forcing her eyes to his. They were glazing over with lust. The fingers holding her chin softened and he tangled them up into her hair. "I know I turn you on..." he whispered against her lips, pulling her hips to his with a strong hand, crushing her breasts to his bare chest.

She could hardly breathe, but was it from his crushing hug or how his chest felt against hers?

"I love you..." he murmured, brushing his lips over hers. He pushed his knee between hers, grinding them even closer as their lips met and his tongue reached for the sweetness of hers.

He was lost in his desire for her and determined to get her to admit she felt the same undeniable pull between them. His right hand glided down her waist, over the curves of her hips, around the curve of her ass. He grasped her left cheek, fingers splayed wide, covering her tiny firm ass. He squeezed. Hard.

His cock throbbed painfully for the release only she could ever give him. He needed to be hers, his very soul to belong to her. He needed her to claim him.

Jake was sure he was in for another punch to the nose, but Bella just gave a very encouraging moan into his mouth and went a little limp in his arms.

His confidence grew with her desire. Pushing harder, Jake grabbed both ass cheeks with his hands and pulled her up onto him forcefully.

She wrapped her legs around him. "Oh, gawd, yesss..." she groaned as their mouths parted gasping for air.

Tongues tangled hungrily, hands entwined in hair, fabric bunching up everywhere. They pushed closer and closer, the heat between their needy bodies rising exponentially. His left hand drifted up between them gently cupping her breast, his thumb dragging anxiously back and forth across her nipple feeling its obvious response to his touch under the thin fabric of her shirt.

"Jake..." she whimpered, licking her lips quickly.

"Yesss?" He grinned against her lips.

"I, I ,I..." she stammered.

"Say it, you're horny for me, aren't you?" He smirked. " I can tell."

"How? Where?" she asked, pushing against his huge arms in a lust filled haze.

"Where do you _feel_ horny for me?" he cocked a seductive brow at her.

She squeezed her legs more tightly around him with a small squeeee.

"Exactly." He grinned. "Right there," he said, delivering his point by thrusting the rigid mass, tenting his shorts, against her open center - spread wide open against him as her legs clung to his waist.

"Oh my gawd..." She smiled, biting her lip hard, and trying to hide the blush heating her face.

He kissed her hard and laughed, dropping her feet to the ground. "I'm starving, Bells. In more ways then one My big bad wolf may just end up having you for dinner if we don't come up with a better plan," Jake sighed, letting go of her reluctantly.

"Uh, yeah, dinner might be a good idea" she mumbled, staggering away from his body, trying to readjust her clothes and her mind.

~o0o~

By the time they reached the cabin, dark clouds had rolled in and the day turned gray and windy. They agreed to make due with whatever they could find around the cabin, knowing Sue Clearwater kept it very well stocked.

Exploring the cabin in earnest when they got back, they found a huge supply of men's underwear, socks and t shirts, as well as, clean linens and toiletries. Not to mention, enough non-perishables for a small army and a fully stocked freezer out back.

"Its gonna storm," Jake grunted, kicking the door open as he carried in a huge arm full of firewood.

"I found frozen fish. Imagine that!" She laughed. "As well as frozen green beans, frozen strawberries and instant mashed potatoes."

"Sounds good to me!" he huffed, throwing the wood on the hearth.

By the time Jake had a fire roaring, Bella had three pots going on the stove, steam rising heavily and fish frying in a sea of butter and garlic lemon salt.

"Mmmmm, smells great..how long till we eat?" He leaned across the counter grabbing for the strawberries.  
"As soon as you take a shower. You have soot all over you from the fireplace, besides, you'll feel better after a hot shower..." Bella thought aloud as she took in his well muscled arms leaning against the counter.

"Awwww, I see how it is, you think I smell bad..." he laughed grabbing her by the loose tshirt she had on. "Why don't you join me?" he smiled tugging on her shirt.

"Cuz you want to eat in five minutes, don't you?" she warned waving a spoonful of mashed potatoes at him.

Jake turned and was at the bathroom door, his shorts in a puddle around his feet before Bella could even think to look away.

What a fine ass!...her inner monologue teased.  
"Oh god"...she sighed, clenching her thighs, as she dug the spoon into the potatoes. How..why, would she turn down a shower with that? Confused thoughts tormenting her as she finished dinner.

When Jake finished washing up, he found Bella standing on the porch holding plates over the table, staring out at the water. "Whats wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

She sighed at his gentleness and the clean smell of the soap still on him.

"Maybe we shouldn't eat out here" she said, looking out over the stormy ocean. "Looks like it could storm any minute."

"Okay with me," Jake replied. "I'm just gonna go tarp the bike in the shed, be right in."

He jogged out to the shed, and Bella couldn't tear her eyes from him. Something had definitely shifted for her.

She wanted Jacob, as much as he wanted her.

Was he truly, her natural path?

~oOo~

Bella lay awake until very late, staring at the cracks in the cabin ceiling. The fire was nothing but glowing embers now. She felt the damp coolness of the night wash over her.

With a deathly shiver, she pushed the last of her thoughts of Edward away. _**Forever.**_

Her decision crystal clear in both her heart and mind.

She fluffed the pillow, tugging the itchy wool blanket higher across her body and turned to her side, facing the bronze expanse of Jacob's smooth, muscular back. He was like a mountain in the small bed next to her.

She sighed, closing her eyes against the rush of desire that ran through her like always when she was so close to him. Snuggling her face up closer into the back of his neck she breathed him in sleepily. Her finger tips caressed his smooth skin lovingly, until she let her arm drape over him and he "_Mmmmmmed"_ in his sleep, moving slightly under her arm.

They were so comfortable together.

She allowed her mind to wander to all the feelings Jacob stirred in her. All the feelings she had fought so hard against. She'd only fought them because she thought she wanted Edward, afraid Jake would imprint. Could they leave a platonic friendship behind in exchange for a romantic relationship?

She'd seen a life of family filled love surrounding them. She could picture the two of them in a cozy home he'd build with his own hands, the tiny dark haired children joining them. She could see Jacob as a doting father and her blissfully happy.

Shoot! Alice had seen it all too.

She pulled back a bit and let her hand wander slowly, softly, over his back and shoulders. Such soft skin over hard muscles.

He was magnificently male... so much.. so beautiful. She'd been crazy to push him away so blindly. Crazy to chose Edward over him. How would she ever make amends for the hurts she'd caused him. How would she convince him he was her first and only choice, not second best in her heart?

Her breath caught, desire for him soaring. He was everything to her.

She'd begged for Edward and denied Jacob... for so long. What would Jake's passion for her be like?

Would he turn her away like Edward?

The flash of lightning lit up the room and the immediate clap of thunder scared her, causing her to shriek and her body to shake.

"Mmmmmmm..." He groaned, rolling onto his back. "Bells, wuss wrong..." he drawled groggily, throwing his sleepy arm over, fishing for her in the darkness.

His arm scooped under her neck and pulled her to him, nestling her face against his chest and she calmed instantly against his warm protectiveness.

Never opening his eyes, his breathing resumed the steady rhythm of sleep, punctuated with an occasional snore. He hadn't slept this peacefully in months.

The wind picked up. The rain came hard, the thunder and lightning intensified.

She was safe in Jake's arms.

Bella studied his face, his beauty, in the light the storm provided. He was so handsome in a dark, dangerous, yet sexy way. Not sorta beautiful..totally beautiful inside and out.

Her finger tips roamed his russet chest with a mind of their own, marveling at his coloring and the contrast of their skin. She wanted to lick the smooth dark nipple, that was oh so close to her mouth. Her fingers ghosting through tiny hairs nestled in the middle of his chest. _Barely there._ Her eyes glided downward... fingertips following. A light smattering of silky black hair circled his belly, diving lower, thicker, _sexier._

She ached for him, willing him to touch her and take the ache away. Her body almost reacted on its own, itching to move the blanket and see him in his boxers, to know all of him. She reeled herself in to remain motionless. She lie frozen. Staring. Curiosity killing her.

Taking in a deep breath, she started to push the blanket down, slowly... _painfully slow_... then she met a sudden resistance.

Mmmmm. Jake was hard. Down _there_. Had she done that? Somehow caused this... thing... to happen?  
Just as she was pulling her hand back, he caught her by the wrist, hard, pushing her hand back onto his cotton covered erection. She squeaked her surprise and embarrassment.

"What 're you doin Bells...?" he groaned unmoving, eyes still closed.

Her heart pounded. What was she supposed to say?

"I... I... c... couldn't sleep. I... I was... scared," she stammered awkwardly.  
"So you thought you'd give me a hand job?" he chuckled, his voice so thick and raspy with sleep as he pushed her hand against it more insistently. Suddenly he flipped over, on to her. His left elbow buried inthe mattres next to head for support, the other hand holding her hostage where he wanted her most.

Her eyes closed as she arched into him ,her hand closed tightly over the fabric of his boxers. He held her so tightly... OMG! Her hips rolled against his thigh in uncontrollable response, eliciting a deep moan from deep insde as he pushed up against her.

Shocked at her reaction, she pulled her hand free. "Jacob!"

He threw himself onto his back, with a grunt, shoving his arms behind his head, opening his eyes. "Its storming..." he said flatly, glancing around the small cabin.

"Yeah... I couldn't sleep," she murmured, sitting up in the bed, unaware that the worn tshirt she had on was slightly see through.

Jake took an eyeful as his hand pressed down on his hardness, trying to soothe the ache. _He could smell her._ He wanted to drown in the sweet smell of her arousal.

"So, you thought this would help you sleep?" he smirked, rubbing himself over the blanket.

"Jake..." she blushed, looking away, pulling her part of the blanket against her chest.

"What? I thought you were an experienced woman, Bella..." He crooked a suggestive brow at her, pulling her hand back against his hardness.

"No. I never. He never. We didn't... just... No!" She huffed, pulling her hand away, sharply, turning her back on him and diving into the pillow.

'What?" he gasped, confused by her response as she choked on a sob into her pillow.  
The truth slowly dawned on him. He rolled to his side proping his head with his hand, while the other hand stroked her arm from shoulder to wrist, over and over.

"Bells..." He choked, his voice raw with emotion. "I thought you... belonged to him that way... You know, you guys were all serious and stuff." He swallowed thickly to rid the lump in his throat. So overcome for insulting her, yet joyful enough to scream.

"So... you're still my girl?" he wondered out loud, rolling to his side, pulling her into his arms against him.

"Ahhh, so now I go from experienced woman to your girl?" she asked shyly as her hands wandered along the length of his huge arms.

"C'mon, you know what I mean... You're still you..." He stumbled on his words as his thoughts tumbled rapidly - _still a virgin - untouched by the stinking leech - sexually frustrated..._wanting him.

Jake thought of throwing all abandon to the wind when he woke up with such an impressive stiffy, caused by her hands. He wanted to prove to her "once you have Black, you don't go back". But now...

She pulled him from his thoughts as she shifted in his arms to face him.

Stroking his face softly, her lips were suddenly hovering over his.

"And you're still... all you." She sighed, brushing her lips over his, working her hand firmly over the outline of his bulky erection.

He stilled her against him firmly, relishing in the momentary friction and oooooh so good pressure. "You have no idea what you're playing with there." He groaned.

"Maybe not, but I bet I can persuade you to show me." She quirked an eyebrow suggestively at him coming in for a kiss, which he dodged.

"Show you?" Is this all you want? A show?" He bucked against her hand pulling his face from hers.

She gasped, her stomach clenching, the heat between her legs screaming.

"No, Jake. I want you to show me, you know, how to please you..." They locked eyes, the depth of the longing and desire for one another was evident.  
"You want me to make an experienced woman out of you, huh?" he teased nervously as every dirty deed and need he ever wanted from her played thru his head.

_She wanted to put her hands on him and relieve him from this ache in his... Ohgodohgodohgodshitshitshit._

He tried to remain calm cool and collected, but became terrified as he searched his brain for some instruction. How was he gonna show her about sex?

_Never saw this one coming..._shitshitshit

"Trust me, Bells?" he asked softly pulling away from her to settled on his knees between her legs.

She nodded biting her bottom lip hard.

"Let me take care of you the way a real boyfriend would," he said in a soothing voice, running his hands up and down her silky toned legs.

She whimpered.

"Shhhhhh, just feel..." his voice soothed.

She closed her eyes in nervous anticipation.

His fingers hooked the sides of her panties, pulling them down her legs excruciatingly slow, then lost into the darkness.

She knew he was looking at her body now exposed to him. Opening  
her eyes, sat up, tugged the shirt over her head, exposing her perfect, rosy buds, to him completely for the first time.

He was momentarily mesmerized; his mouth watered. He couldn't tell what was sexier, the shape of her breasts, the way they curved just so... or her rosy, erect nipples. He just knew would be sweeter tasting than they looked. Or the way she cocked her eye brow at him, as if daring him to do every naughty thing to her he was thinking.

His cock punched through the slit in his boxers, Jake, quickly rolled to his back wrestling free of his cotton confines.

He got back to his knees wrapped his huge hands around her ankles and dragged her possessively across the bed to him, legs spread wide. The knot in his groin tightened and he trembled with need for her. His gaze linger over her beautiful body, making him stroke his aching hard on - oh so longingly - with one hand while the other stroked her silky inner thighs and kneaded her soft breasts.

He bent and kissed her thighs, up her stomach, to her breasts, letting his fingers stop to explore her soft wetness between her legs as his mouth took a nipple. He felt as if he'd come just trying to choose where to touch her first.

"I love how soft you are here..." Jake whispered into her ear, stroking her swollen, wet center so slowly with thick firm fingers.

She shuddered under him, moaning her response.

Jake pushed her legs apart farther with his knees and kissed her hard to kill the protest.

They tongued each other slowly, softly, seductively. She tasted like honey.

Anticipating what she would feel like on dick, the sensation was dizzying,as he continued circling her wet entrance with his fingers as they kissed.

His cock ached to be inside her.

Bella was putty in his hands floating on a cloud of lust and enthralling sensations from Jake's hands, lips and tongue. He was everything she'd imagined. Soft, warm hard, huge, strong, controlling of her body.

"Relax," he whispered softly as he pushed a long thick finger into her.

She moaned loudly tugging him closer. His cock jerked, swelling to an impossible girth.

"Jake!" she pleaded, her arms wrapping him tightly against her body.

He kissed her harder, she thrust her hips up against his hand. He stroked her in and out slowly, twirling his finger a bit and thumbed her stiff bud. She squeezed her thighs in response trapping his hand.

He pulled back grinning at her responses to him

"More..." she begged, barely able to speak, her eyes pleading with him.

"More what?" he coaxed, needing her to say it, he didn't want to push her...yet wondering how long he could last, how much longer he could hold back.

"More... of you..." she whimpered, licking her lips staring into his eyes with hers so full of heat and longing.

"God... how much more?" he groaned, desperate with hope, his heart beating furiously with excitement.

"All. I need all of you, Jacob," she rasped, wiggling beneath him, tightening incredibly around his huge finger.

_He couldn't dare imagine what his dick would feel like in there and it kicked hard at the idea._

He pulled his hand from her and stroked his wet finger across her protesting lips and dove in for a kiss. Tongue first. He wanted to taste her... all of her, at once... so so sweet and now a bit more, Bella, and oh so fucking soft... He didn't want to ever take his lips off her. The smell of her was even better than every single dream he ever had of her. "God Bella, I want you so fucking bad..." he confessed covering her body with kisses.

His dick throbbed painfully, he had to squeeze the knot in his gut to keep from coming as they continued kissing and stroking each others heated bodies. She purred at his efforts, "I want you, Jake. always, forever..." she promised between kisses.

He rolled between her legs, resting heavily against her wet, warm entrance.

They began to rock against each other with gentle, rhythmic pace, that quickly became an urgent insistence. "fuuck Bells" he moaned his warning sliding his hand between them. Gripping is raging hard on contact, he pulled it into place, rubbing it against her, back n forth through her warm wetness, trying to keep himself from exploding.

"God damn... I'm gonna come like... like this... Bells...I..I..." his body shuddered under the effort.

""Oh god, me too Jake..me too" she panted, breathlessly. "Oh god... put it in! put it in, put it in," she begged, bucking her hips up at him.

He was shaking with anticipation, his mouth dry, his heart racing, his hot, hot need, dripping from the end of his throbbing cock. He'd never had to squeeze back a release like this before in his life, but her pleasure depended on it, on him...he couldn't blow it too early.

"Bells, I can't.. I can't stop myself, Tell me. Tell me you're sure about this, about me?" Pain filled his voice and his eyes as his arms trembled next to her head.

He could never survive her giving this to him and then taking it away.

Her cool hands reached up to cup his face, meeting him eye to eye.  
"I've never, been more sure about anything in my life," she promised against his lips, her eyes closed in apparent relief, her lips parted in a breathy sigh, _so soft._

_Oh...sweet jesus...they were home. S_he was his.

He swelled with confidence, fueled by his love for her and thrust himself into her

deeply, claiming what he knew was always HIS ~  
giving what had always been hers ~ All of him.

Including the two little dark haired children and their happily ever after, human life.

_**~ The End ~**_

_** ~ And Their Beginning~ **_

I know! We can go on and on from here, but we've had so many great friends do that for us!

Feel free to Fic Rec YOUR favorite Happily Ever After in the fic rec group.

If Bella had been a real, thinking feeling, human girl, the Newborn Battle would have been the final straw. Who in their right mind would walk away from battle injured Jacob?

But...still...he had one LAST option in my book, and I just wrote it. LOL

We all wish things had turned out on the "wolf side" of things. But share with me, what "happily ever after stories" you've enjoyed most. List it in the site fic rec group for all the see!

Thanks For Your Support as Always! Hugs!


End file.
